


Overwhelm

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [291]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: overwhelm: verb: oh-ver-WELM: upset, overthrowFrom Merriam-Webster:You could say that the introduction of overwhelm to the English language was a bit redundant. The word, which originally meant "to overturn or upset," was formed in Middle English by combining the prefix over- with the verb whelmen, which also meant "to overturn." Whelmen has survived in English as whelm, a verb which is largely synonymous with overwhelm. Since their appearance in the 14th century, however, overwhelm has won over English speakers who have come to largely prefer it to whelm, despite the latter's brevity. Perhaps the emphatic redundancy of overwhelm makes it seem like the more fitting word for describing the experience of being overcome by powerful forces or feelings.





	Overwhelm

"You okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

Sherlock blinked, then shook his head. "Uhm. No. It was just... unexpected?"

John pushed his fingers into Sherlock's rain drenched curls and pulled him closer. "Really?"

Sherlock's teeth chattered and he shook his head again. "No. Just, didn't think you'd - that you - John?"

"Hmm?"

"D'ya meant it?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I do. Fuck - yer freezing. I need to get you out of these wet clothes."

Sherlock snorted and kissed the tip of John's nose. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Upstairs with you, git. Wet clothes off, hot shower, tea, and then -"

"And then?"

"And then -" John kissed him once more, then leaned into Sherlock's chest and sighed as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. "C'mon, love."


End file.
